Percy Jackson Goes to Beacon Hills
by millie345
Summary: The actual summary is in the first chapter. Percy goes to live with his cousin Scott and his Aunt Melissa, what will happen when the mythical and the supernatural worlds cross.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Goes to Beacon Hills

* * *

 **Summary: Percy Jackson moves to Beacon Hills after he discovers that his mom and stepdad Paul have been killed in a car accident, needing time away from the mythical world that he lives in he goes and stays with his Aunt Melissa and cousin Scott. However, before long trouble finds Percy again, how long will Percy be able to keep his secret when the odds are stacked against him? Will the others discover his secret? Anything is possible when the supernatural and the mythical worlds come together.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not going to be including all the stuff with the darach as I want this to be surrounding the dead pool, however I am putting in about Stiles being possessed by the Nogitsune and Stiles is going to explain what happened, how he got possessed and how he got cured without his dad or Melissa finding out. Allison isn't dead, she is still dating Isaac and Scott is dating Kira who his mom hasn't met yet. Stiles and Lydia are dating but haven't told the rest of the pack yet, Jackson has still moved to England after Derek taught him control. The Alpha pack were all killed apart from Ethan and Aidan by Stiles during his possession, Ethan is still dating Danny who has been brought into the group and Aidan is single. I am basing this fanfiction around the Dead pool in season 4, to start with Derek is going to stay as the alpha, his sister Cora isn't really in this story but he does know that he survived the fire, Derek also knowns what happened with him losing his powers so he doesn't really believe he is going to die. Although I don't own Teen Wolf I wanted to make this fanfiction with more of my own ideas and not just some that can work around the storylines/plots of the seasons.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Our story starts in a town called Beacon Hills were at the residence of the McCall's; Melissa and Sheriff John Stilinski are sat on the sofa looking at Scott, Stiles and Derek who are sat opposite them waiting for the right moment to explain that the supernatural exist to Melissa and John; who Scott and Stiles have been keeping in the dark about everything that has changed in their lives these past few months. Everything was quiet until John began to say something, "I thought that you guys had something to tell us."

"We do, remember that bod you found in the woods; Laura, well there's a story behind that and we think that it's time to tell you guys the truth because it's becoming too dangerous for you guys not to know and it all started with the Hale fire" Scott said.

"What does Laura's death have to do with the Hale fire?" John asked.

"Everything" Stiles answered his dad's question.

Then both Scott and Stiles indicated with a nod of their heads that it was time for Derek to start talking and before long he started to speak, "There was a reason that you could never solve the fire at my house, why you couldn't find a motive to kill an entire family leaving two members standing and a third severely injured, it's because the supernatural world exist-"

Before Derek could continue with what he was saying he was interrupted by the Sheriff saying, "You really suspect us to believe that someone started the fire at your house, killed you sister and killed all those people and that we couldn't find a motive because things like werewolves, dark spirit and every other supernatural thing exists."

"Dad he's telling the truth there are thing happening in this town that you couldn't comprehend unless you know and accept what we're about to tell you, you need to believe that what we're telling you I the truth… we can prove to you that we are telling you the truth, Scott, Derek show them what we're talking about, make them believe so that we can tell them why all those people died" Stiles said.

Scott and Derek both began to change and both the Sheriff and Melissa jumped back on the sofa in shock at what was before them, Scott and Derek turned back, and then Melissa asked "How long have you both been whatever you are?"

"We're werewolves and I was born like this, Scott was bitten. There are three ways that someone can become a werewolf; one is that you are born like it, another is that you are bitten by an alpha and third on rare occasions if an alpha scratch you deep enough then you can become one yourself" Derek explained.

Once Melissa and John had finally stop looking like the wanted to run for the hills, Derek began to finished what he was going to say before he got interrupted, "this all started when I was 15 and in high school, I met this girl called Paige and I fell in love with her, she made me chase after her before she finally agreed to go out with me, we would go off and try to find privacy wherever we could find it. Sometimes it would be somewhere in the school like a closet or an empty classroom, other times we'd go into the abandoned mill. Eventually it got to the point that I fell so hard that I was scared that I would lose her when she found out that I'm a werewolf, that I allowed my Uncle Peter to convince me that she would understand better if she was one of us. At the time there was other packs in Beacon Hills as they were meeting with my mother to discuss some of their problems, I asked one of the alpha's; Ennis to turn Paige. However, the night came that Ennis was going to do what I asked and I could hear the attack and I changed my mind, I didn't want her to be like me, so I tried to stop him but he was older than me and an alpha so I got my butt handed to me but it didn't really matter anyway because I was too late-"

"What does all this have to do with the Hale fire?" the Sheriff questioned.

"Everything" Stiles replied.

Derek continued after being interrupted for the second time "he had already bitten her; now two things can happen when your bitten, one is that you become a werewolf and the other is that your body rejects the bite, she was young and her body should have accepted the bite but it didn't; she was dying and there was nothing anyone could do to save her. So I took her to our favourite place it was a root cell in the middle of the woods, the whole time we were there she was ling in my arms dying and the only thing I could do to help was to take away some of her pain-"

"Sorry, but you never did tell us what happens to the pain that you take away?" Stiles questioned.

"The werewolf that takes away the pain, feels the pain themselves," Derek answered, before continuing, "she told me that she'd known all along what I was, that she'd guessed by the way that I would say things like 'I caught a scent' and she said that she loved me anyway. Before long taking the pain away didn't help anymore she was too close to death, and I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted me to help her, so I did the only thing that I could… when werewolves are born or bitten we all start out with golden eye however when you take the life of an innocent then your eyes change from a welcoming golden glow to a cold blue, and when I helped Paige die due to her pain my eyes changed to blue. Peter moved the body to the woods and it was later announced that a young girl had been attacked and killed by an animal. A few weeks later I met another girl she was older than me and I was so caught up in my grief that I allowed myself to be seduced by her and I told her everything that she wanted to know, I told her how to get into my house, were everything was and what I was, I didn't see the harm she said she loved me and I believed her I mean you don't hurt someone that you love. But I was wrong about a week after she got everything out of me that she wanted to know, I was at school with Laura and when we were on our way home when we saw the smoke coming out of the woods and we went to see what was happening, when we got there the house was engulfed in flames and my Uncle Peter was running into the house to try and save them; he had been away meeting with another pack and wasn't in the house when it caught fire. The only people that survived intact were Laura and I because Peter was severely injured, I never told anyone about the girl that I had told everything to, I was supposed to become the alpha not Laura but I was holding too much grief for what had happened that I couldn't accept the power so Laura become the alpha."

"who was it Derek, who seduced you and killed all of your family?" Melissa asked.

"Kate Argent" Derek replied.

"As in Allison's aunt?" Melissa questioned.

Derek, Scott and Stiles just nodded.

"Why would Kate kill a werewolf pack?" the Sheriff asked, confused.

"Because the Argents are werewolf hunters and usually they go by a code which is 'we hunt those who hunt us' but Kate broke the code as not everyone in the house were werewolves and there wasn't any prove that anyone in the house had killed any humans" Derek explained.

While Scott, Stiles and Derek let the new pieces of information sink in they went to get drinks for everyone from the kitchen, once they had sat back down and everyone had drinks, a heavy silence fell as the three didn't know what to tell them next, should they reveal that they're just managed to get rid of a kanima after being terrorized by it for months or how they had killed Peter who somehow managed to return to the land of the living after his murderous rampage. However, the three didn't need to choice because the silence was broken by Melissa asking "so when did you become a werewolf Scott?"

"The night that Laura Hale's body was discovered in the woods" Scott replied.

"Wait so when I asked you Stiles if Scott was with you that night, you lied to me" the Sheriff stated.

Stiles just nodded.

Scott continued to answer his mom's question "the Sheriff had driven off with Stiles and I was making my way home when something attacked me and bite me, when I got home I bandaged myself up, but when I checked it the next day it was gone. Stiles started to look this up when I told him that I heard a wolf howling, but when he tried to tell me I wouldn't listen, I had just met Allison and I was going to take her to a party the night of the full moon so I wasn't all that willing to listen. Before long the alpha had killed more people and he wanted me to help him, I was still having trouble on the full moons Stiles had to keep me tied up otherwise I would have killed him. The night in the school Stiles, Derek and I were trying to draw the alpha out, he attacked Derek so Stiles and I ran to the school and hid in there barracking the doors, but the alpha had texted Allison to meet me at the school, when she got the message she was with Lydia and Jackson so they all came to the school. It was then that we discovered that the alpha wanted me to kill them, he believed that it was them that was keeping me from joining him."

Scott paused for a minute thinking about what to say next but he didn't have to because Derek took over "when Stiles' dad was telling him that each of the murders somehow linked back to the Hale fire, he told me, we went to the hospital to see if my Uncle would start talking again after six years, but it was then that we found out he was the alpha, he had been awake for months. I discovered that Laura's death wasn't an accident like he had told me it was, he had drawn her there and killed her taking her alpha powers and the power to heal quicker. He had just attacked Lydia in front of Stiles and Scott was with me we were trying to come up with a plan to stop Peter but Kate had other ideas, she attacked us with Allison who had been lied to about why she was doing it, Chris had arrived just in time to stop Kate but Peter killed her in front of Allison out of revenge. Scott and I fought him but we were losing, when Stiles and Jackson arrived and set him on fire, it distracted Peter long enough for me to kill him taking the alpha powers from him."

"If the alpha's gone, who killed Isaac's dad and all those other people?" the Sheriff asked.

"Jackson did, but he didn't actually know he was doing it, he was being controlled by someone called Matt until he was killed by a guy called Gerald and then took control of Jackson" Stiles answered.

"Wait a minute how could someone be controlling Jackson?" Melissa asked, clearly confused.

"As I said earlier when you are bitten by a werewolf your body can either reject the bite in which case you die or you can become a werewolf, however, not everyone becomes a werewolf, there's a saying 'sometimes the shape you take reflects who you are'. Which means that some people become something else depending on their personality, Jackson became a kanima-" Derek explained.

However, before he could continue he was interrupted by the Sheriff asking "What is an kanima?"

"A kanima is a weapon of vengeance, used to carry out the bidding of its master, the bond between master and servant grows stronger until the will of the master becomes that of the kanima's and whomever the master deemed unworthy" Stiles explained having helped Lydia translate the bestiary from Latin into English.

"That explains what a kanima is but it doesn't explain why Jackson became a kanima" Melissa said.

"Jackson's birth mother was in a car accident when she was pregnant with Jackson, she had to have an emergency C-section, but his mother didn't survive. The person responsible for the accident was never caught, so Jackson's thirst for vengeance of his mother's killer is what meant that when Derek bite him he turned into a kanima instead of a werewolf" Scott explained.

"If Jackson was under Matt's control how come he didn't kill the pregnant woman?" the Sheriff asked.

"Jackson literal couldn't kill the pregnant woman because the baby hadn't done anything, it was innocent, so for that one Matt had to get his hands dirty. But it came with a price Matt started to turn into a kanima because he messed with the rules of the supernatural making Jackson kill the deputies who hadn't done anything worthy of Matt's vengeance" Stiles replied.

"How come he didn't kill the pregnant woman but he could kill the deputies?" Melissa questioned, clearly confused by the concept.

"We think that he couldn't kill the pregnant woman because it reminded him of what happened to his mother, but with the deputies there was no personal experience there that would stop him from killing them" Derek answered.

Once again silence spread over the room Stiles and Scott were wondering what their parent were going to do would they be grounded is that why they are so quiet? Are they going to arrest Jackson for all the murders he committed? Are they going to blame Derek? However, none of that mattered once the Sheriff said "that beating that you took at the Lacrosse game were Jackson supposedly died it wasn't from the other team was it?"

Scott and Derek looked at Stiles wondering what had happened having not been given an answer themselves, Stiles looked at everyone in the room before saying "no, the other team didn't give me the beating… once minute the Lacrosse field is going dark the next I'm waking up in the basement with Erica and Boyd tied up in front of me, when I tried to take the wires off them I was shocked by the electricity that was running through them to keep them from transforming and getting out. He must have seen the lights in the house flicker because a few minutes later he's coming into the basement, I told him that Scott could find me anywhere as my cent is very distinctive, he just said that that was the idea. He was using me as a message to the others, I asked him what chance did a 90-year-old man have against a 16-year-old and he just punched me and he wouldn't stop and I couldn't get him to. I could hear Erica and Boyd getting shocked over and over again because they were trying to get to me."

"Who was it Stiles?" Melissa and the Sheriff asked at the same time.

"It was Gerald," Stiles said, before continuing "he wanted Scott to know that his mom wasn't the only one in danger if Scott didn't do what he wanted him to."

"Scott, what did Gerald want you to do?" the Sheriff questioned.

"Gerald was dying from cancer, I could smell it on him the night outside the hospital when he first threatened my mom, the night that Matt took us hostage at the station Gerald topped by with other hunters looking for Derek, he dropped his medication and that's when I made my move I swapped out his medication for mountain ash knowing that his last move was to make Derek bite him. The night that Jackson supposedly died I took him to Derek so that we could cure him, but Gerald had predicted that I would do that which is what I wanted. Gerald had the kanima at Allison's throat, Derek was on his knees and everyone else was looking not knowing what to do, that was when I made my final move I made Derek bite him, Gerald having mountain ash in his system couldn't become a werewolf but having been bitten by an alpha he couldn't die either, we have no idea where he is but he can't do anything to us anymore" Scott explained.

"You said earlier that it is becoming too dangerous for us not to know about the supernatural anymore why?" the Sheriff asked.

"About a week after we stopped and cured Jackson, something happened it was really strange it started off were I couldn't tell if I was awake or dreaming and then I found that I couldn't read anything, I thought it was down to the stress until we meet the new girl Kira and her parents we discovered that they had come to Beacon Hills because of me, they needed to help me before I caused any trouble or someone died. At first I was confused I mean I am not some supernatural creature but I quickly discovered that that isn't what they wanted to help me with, they explained that because I spent so much time with the supernatural that I had become a spark, it basically means that I am an advisor to Derek's pack and can produce energy burst to protect them if I need to, apparently I had always had this ability but it wasn't supposed to awaken it yet as I wasn't supposed to be an advisor until I turned 18 or 21. Having awoken this ability early, Kira's mother hadn't had time to help me build the right mental blocks around my mind, she explained that this was important because something called a Nogitsune a trickster a fox, she explained that the reason I couldn't tell if I was awake or dreaming and I couldn't read was because of this Nogitsune that was possessing me. I didn't believe her at first I mean I many believe in the supernatural but being possessed by a dark spirit was something else, it wasn't until a pack of alphas came to town with the leader Deucalion and others just like him that I started to believe what she was saying because the pack had us cornered when I blacked out and when I came to there was blood everywhere the entire pack of alphas were lying bleeding on the floor dead apart from two Ethan and Aidan who were around our age were still standing completely unharmed, when I asked Derek and Scott what had happened he just said the word Nogitsune and I knew that I had done what I was looking at" Stiles explained.

"What happened to the bodies because we haven't found any?" the Sheriff asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"When the spark awoke inside me I brought life back to the Nematon again we took the bodies there and placed them on the tree stump and they just combusted… once I knew what the Nogitsune had done I went to Kira's mother and asked her for help she told me that I was just the host and we just had to split the Nogitsune and I in two then we had a chance of getting rid of the Nogitsune. Alphas have this ability were they can go inside of your mind and see things like memories although I am just human I am still apart of the pack and when someone in the pack signals someone else to get their attention, Derek got mine. That split us, once Kira's mom had made sure that I was the right Stiles she signalled Derek to bite the Nogitsune turning him from a fox into a wolf… there's this saying 'a fox can't be both a fox and a wolf' so when Derek bite him it weakened him which meant that Kira could finish what her mother had started all those years ago and kill the Nogitsune" Stiles replied.

Silence spread over the room once again and then probably unconvinced by their reasoning Melissa asked "OK, that kind of explains why you think that we should know, but by the sounds of things you guy usually have things under control once you know what you're dealing with so what is the real reason that you are telling us this now?"

"There is a dead pool of all the supernatural creature in Beacon Hills, Scott and Derek are on the list, it is hat has been causing the recent deaths, that family that was killed all expect for one were wendigo's which means that they feed on human flesh they are the worst supernatural creature that there is because they have no control over their hunger, there are other supernatural creatures names on the list. Lydia opened all three parts of the list with the names of the alphas that I killed, we though that you guy should know in case something happened to Scott or Derek that for Derek it had nothing to do with the fire or his sister's death" Stiles explained.

"How come you're not on the list if you're a spark and how come Lydia could crack the code for the list?" the Sheriff questioned.

"A spark isn't really a supernatural creature everything we can do is through nature and Lydia could crack the code because she is a Banshee, a Banshee is someone who can predict death, her grandmother could do it she predicted her death and a few of her friend's deaths as well and wrote a code for it down and said that it had to go to Lydia when she turned 18. Her abilities were brought out early though because Peter attacked her, that's why she finds most of the bodies these days, because she's had this nagging feeling or just screamed and subconsciously found her way to them" Stiles answered.

"Who made the dead pool and how are they financing it?" Melissa asked, trying to save the Sheriff the stress of having to ask all the questions he has to ask as a Sheriff investigating a crime.

"We're not sure yet who made the dead pool but it has to be someone with the knowledge of the supernatural world and how to find them… in answer to the financing do you remember when we told you guys that were going camping" Stiles said.

"Yes… please tell me that you actually went camping" the Sheriff stated to his son.

"Well, we did go camping but it wasn't here, we went to Mexico… Derek had disappeared and we thought we knew where he was and who had him, we heard that a group of hunters called the Calaveras had him and could be brought so we got the money that we needed and we staged a negotiation, Lydia and I met with the head of the Calaveras while the others were in the crowd as our back up waiting for the signal to go. It wasn't long before we discovered that the Calaveras didn't have Derek but someone else that we knew… Kate-" Stiles started to explain but he was interrupted by Melissa, when he said Kate's name.

"I thought that Kate was dead… didn't you say that Peter killed her?" Melissa questioned.

"Do you remember earlier when I said that it is rare but it can happen of an alpha's claws go deep enough then you can be turned?" Derek replied, once Melissa and John nodded he continued, "Peter killed Kate by tearing her throat out, she caught me off guard and took me to an Aztec temple in Mexico and buried me in a wall there."

Melissa and John had a look of shock on their faces after about a minute tiles started were he left off "once we found out that it was Kate who had Derek, the Calaveras gave us a guide to take is to the temple, but the jeep broke down again and while Lydia, Kira and I stayed behind to fix it, Scott went on with the guide, when we caught up to them at the temple we discovered that Derek had been taken back to the age he was when he still trusted Kate. However, we discovered it too late because we found that he had climbed out of a window and gone to meet Kate, he took her to the Hale family vault. Peter went down there to help Derek we think but he was blind sighted and someone robbed $117 million in bearer bonds which is being used to fund the dead pool."

"Has there only been the family of Wendigoes so far or is their more?" the Sheriff asked.

"The family of Wendigoes are the only ones so far, but we do know that there are going to be more deaths to come" Scott answered.

For probably the fifth time tonight silence spread over the room, Melissa and John were thinking about what questions to ask next, while Derek, Scott and Stiles were trying to prepare answers to these unknown questions. However, none of this mattered because before anyone could say anything the phone out in the corridor started to ring. With that Melissa got up out of her seat and went into the hallway to answer the phone, when she picked up the phone she said, in a questioning tone "hello?"

"Aunt Melissa, it's Percy" the voice on the other side said, who had now been identified as Percy.

"Percy, it's been a long time what can I do for you?" Melissa asked.

"I was ringing to tell you that Mom and Paul were in a car accident this morning and they died on the way to the hospital, I had just come back from summer camp when there was a knock on the door the police had come to tell me that they had died, I'm at the police station and I can't leave because I'm still underage. I was wondering if I could stay with you in Beacon Hills until I finish high school if that is ok" Percy replied sadly.

"Oh Percy I'm so sorry about your Mom and Paul. You can come and stay with me, are you ok getting here or do you want someone to come and get you?" Melissa questioned.

"I can make my own way, thank you Aunt Melissa" Percy answered.

"I'll see you in a few days Percy" Melissa said, before hanging up the phone.

Melissa walked back into the living room and sat back down on the sofa with a sad smile on her face about a minute after she had come back into the room Scott asked "Mom what is going on? Who was that on the phone?"

"It was your cousin Percy, he was calling because your Aunt Sally and Paul we're in an accident and because Percy is underage the police won't let him leave the station until they knew he would be ok," Melissa answered pausing for a moment before continuing "Percy is going to be staying with us until he finishes high school, I don't want him knowing about the supernatural world please."

John nodded in agreement with Melissa before saying "I think he's been through enough without adding this mess to the grief as well, if you really need to talk about the supernatural then you can come to my house or you'll have to go to Derek's."

The three people in question nodded in understanding.

The rest of the night past quickly, Derek went home to the loft, the Sheriff and Stiles left about five minutes after Derek and after checking that everything was locked and secure Melissa and Scott went to bed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story**

 **Please leave a comment and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Meanwhile in New York over 2,758 miles from Beacon Hill, Percy is on his way home after spending the last two weeks at Camp half-blood where he was recovering from the war against Gaia he just wanted to spend some time with his Mom and Paul, when he reached the door to the apartment that they had moved into about a week after Paul purposed. He pulled his key out from his trouser pocket and unlocked the door as he walked into the apartment he said "Hello Mom, Paul is anyone here."

When no one replied he made his way to the kitchen and found a note on the Kitchen table he picked up the note which read _Percy, if your reading this you've come back sooner than we expected after the war with Gaia as I know that you needed time to recover. I'm really sorry that me and Paul are there to welcome you home but we had to go to the supermarket to get some food and then Paul is taking me out to a restaurant for a dinner, so if we don't see you tonight then we'll see you in the morning and then we can have a catch up._ About five minutes after he had finished reading the note and placed it back on the kitchen table there was a knock on the door, when he opened the door he was greeted by two officers but before he could ask them if he could help them with something officer number 1 said "Perseus Jackson"

On pure instinct Percy's hand went to my trouser pocket then officer number 2 said "is it ok if we come in Percy"

The officer probably said that having noticing his reaction to Perseus which no monster he has ever met has ever done so he instantly relax taking his hand out of my pocket, then he step aside so that the two officers can come in, he lead then to the sofa and we all sat down and then officer number 1 said "hi I am joe and my partner is called Jesse, there has been an accident, a man and women were rushed to the hospital but they died on the way… Percy your Mom and Dad have passed away, I am so sorry for your lost."

"My dad can't have been with my Mom" Percy said, clearly saddened by the fact that his Mom and Paul were gone and they were never coming back.

"Percy we found a male in the car with your Mom" officer number 2 now known as Jesse said.

"That was my step dad Paul" Percy said trying to clear up the confusion.

"Where is your dad because we can't leave you on your own" Joe said.

"I don't know where he is I've never met him my Mom always told me that he was lost at sea not dead just lost… Paul was the only real father that I have ever known" Percy said.

"Well, Percy you are still underage so we can't leave you on your own do you have any other relative that you can call" Jesse said.

"I have an Aunt in Beacon Hills were my Mom was born, I can see if I can stay with her while I finish high school" Percy said.

"Ok, you can make the call at the police station that way an officer can take you to the airport after you've talked to her if that is ok with you" Joe said.

Percy just nodded his head and went to his room and put some of his clothes in a duffle bag also he placed some of the picture of his Mom with him and Paul, and then one of just us on our own, he also put one in his bag of him and Annabeth not really knowing when he would see her again. One Percy had finished he walked back into the living room and found Jesse and Joe standing waiting for him, when Jesse noticed him coming into the room he said "come on then let's get going."

It took about thirty minutes to get to the police station, when they got there Jesse and Joe walked Percy to the front desk where a women was stood behind it, Joe said to the women "Sandy this is Percy he is going to ring his aunt to let her known what has happened and to see if he can come and stay with her until he finishes high school, when he's finished on the phone can you come and get either me or Jesse."

The Women now identified as Sandy said "Yeah sure."

Once Sandy had replied Jesse and Joe walked further into the police station leaving him with Sandy, he watched them until they were out of eye sight and then turned to Sandy who has holding the front desks phone towards him waiting for him to take it. Taking the phone from her he muttered a "thank you" before imputing the number for his Aunt Melissa.

Percy stood there waiting for her to answer the phone when a voice on the other side said in a questioning tone "Hello?"

"Aunt Melissa, it's Percy" Percy said to Aunt Melissa.

"Percy, it's been a long time what can I do for you?" Aunt Melissa asked.

"I was ringing to tell you that Mom and Paul were in a car accident this morning and they died on the wat to the hospital, I had just come home from summer camp when there was a knock on the door the police had come to tell me that they had died, I'm at the police station and I can't leave because I'm still underage. I was wondering if I could stay with you in Beacon Hills until I finish high school if that is ok" Percy replied sadly.

"Oh Percy I'm so sorry about your Mom and Paul. You can come and stay with me are you ok getting here or do you want someone to come and get you?" Aunt Melissa questioned.

"I can make my own way, thank you Aunt Melissa" Percy replied.

"I'll see you in a few days Percy" Aunt Melissa said, before hanging up the phone.

Once Aunt Melissa had hung up the phone he passed it back to Sandy, as soon as she had placed it back in the holder she went find either Joe or Jesse, after about five minutes Sandy returned followed by Jesse. Once they had reached were Percy was standing Jesse asked "so can you stay with your Aunt?"

He nodded before saying "I said I could make my own way there I just need to go to the airport and I also need to get a ticket"

He knew that he couldn't actually get on the plane but he could make the officers think that he was going to his Aunt's house in what is considered the normal way, he was so lost in his thoughts that it wasn't until Jesse said "Well, I can take you to the airport in about ten minutes, I just have to finish this report"

With that Jesse left Percy with Sandy and made his way to his desk to finish his report.

Exactly ten minutes later Percy and Jesse were on their way to the airport, the journey was silent until Jesse asked "when was the last time that you saw your Aunt"

"Twelve… I went to stay with her every summer with my Mom, but when I was twelve my Mom told me about this camp that my dad wanted me to go to when I was old enough, I usually spend the whole summer there… I had a free week so the camp director said that I could go for a bit if I wanted to" Percy replied.

"Do you know much about your Dad" Jesse questioned.

"Not really, I know that he's alive somewhere but that he was lost at sea, I know that him and the director of the camp know each other, I guess that's why I like the camp so much because it gives me a connection to my Dad… I guess I have worked out what I want to know about him yet from someone who didn't go out with him, when I was younger I would ask my Mom about him but as I got older I could tell that it made her upset so I stop asking the questions" Percy answered.

"So your Aunt is your Mom's sister then" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, me and my cousin are around about the same age so we did everything together, his best friend stile and us were called the three musketeers because were one was you could usually find the other two" Percy replied.

Before long they were at the airport, they were still sat in the car and Jesse said "do you want me to wait with you or are you ok on your own from here."

"I'll be ok from here on my own thank you" Percy said.

With that Percy got out of the car and made his way inside the airport, but instead of going to the check in and getting a plane ticket he made his way to the stair and climb all the way up to the roof, when he reached the roof he whistled and then waited until Blackjack landed in front of him and said "can you take me to Beacon Hills"

"Boss what do you want to there for?" Blackjack asked.

"I have family there; I am going to be staying with them for a bit" Percy answered his companion.

"Do I get doughnuts and sugar cubes boss, cause that's a long way to go otherwise we won't make it there alive" Blackjack said before laughing.

"Yeah, I can get you some doughnuts, but it will have to be after we have left New York if that is ok, I just really want to get of this city before something else happens" Percy said.

Before Blackjack could answer his so called boss, Percy had climb on his back and it wasn't long before Blackjack took off taking his boss to his desired location. When they reached San Francisco Percy told Blackjack to drop him off near a doughnut shop, he manipulated the mist so that no one thought it would be odd that he just landed on the ground on a house, he walked into the shop and walked out about ten minutes later with a box of ten doughnuts. Percy feed two of them to Blackjack before climbing back onto his back and they took off again, they didn't land again until they reached the outskirts of Beacon Hills Percy climbed off Blackjack then turned to him gave him another two doughnuts and then said "can you stay in Beacon Hills for a bit please, just stay out of sight please I don't want anything to happen to you, I will call you if I need anything ok"

"Sure boss, see you soon, don't get turned into horse food" Blackjack said, before flying away.

Two hours later Percy reached his Aunt Melissa's house, when he arrived at the door he knocked and waited for an answer, about five minutes later the door opened revealing Melissa to the outside world, as soon as the door had opened Percy said "hi Aunt Melissa."

She didn't say anything just pulled him into a hug and then guided him to the living room where he recognised Scott, Stiles and the Sheriff but there was someone else there who he didn't recognise however, before he could question it Aunt Melissa said "you remember Stiles and the Sheriff" with a nodded of his head she continued "this is Derek, he's a friend of Scott and Stiles."

Percy once again nodded.

Before silence could spread across the room he was engulfed in a hug from Scott and Stiles, who clung on to him for a minute or two probably afraid that he would disappear again, before the Sheriff said "the last time I saw you, you were this skinny kid what happened?"

"I started to swim and work out more" Percy said.

It was then that Aunt Melissa noticed the tattoo on his upper arm and asked "When did you get a tattoo?"

"About six months after my 16th birthday" Percy replied.

"I'm sorry to hear about your Mom" the Sheriff said

Percy nodded the head.

Then the Sheriff spoke again "Melissa mentioned that you just came back from summer camp when you got the news about your Mom and Paul, I hope you don't mind me asking but when was the last time to saw them."

"When they dropped me off at the camp… I was supposed to meet them for my birthday, but I was made a camp councillor and as councillor you in charge of certain activities, and my days were blocked full all that week, I felt bad that I couldn't spend my birthday with my Mom and Paul so I asked my camp director if it was ok if I headed home a week earlier to surprise my Mom, turns out I was the one who got the surprise" Percy said.

Before one could say anything there was a knock on the door, Melissa went to answer it then when she walked back in she was accompanied by Grover, then she said "Percy it's for you."

"Grover what's wrong, why are you here?" Percy asked.

"You forgot to call Chiron and tell him that you got home safely and then he got a call from Nico, said that your Mom and Paul were killed, Chiron started to worry about you we all did" Grover replied.

"I completely forgot about calling him, can you let him know that I am going to be staying here until I finish high school, and that if he needs me next summer just to get Nico or Jason to come and get me" Percy stated.

"Perce, I wasn't just sent to make sure you were ok, I'm your bodyguard remember I go were you go" Grover counted.

"Grover I don't need a bodyguard, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so you can go back to Chiron and tell him thanks but no thanks" Percy said.

"It wasn't Chiron who told me to come after you and to stay with you, it was your Uncles" Grover said.

As soon as Grover had said that Percy pulled him from the room and walked him to the door before saying, "go home mate, I'll be fine and if my Uncles have a problem with that tell them to come to talk to me themselves without sending my friends to come and protect me."

"OK, but if you get into trouble or you need anything call Jason he's staying at Camp Jupitar with Piper, he wanted to get to know Hazel" Grover said.

Percy just nodded as Grover walked out the door and then he shut it after him.

After taking a minute to gather his breath and thoughts he walked back into the living room, where he was met with confused faces, after a minute of them just standing there looking at each other Aunt Melissa said "why do your Uncles think you need a bodyguard and since when do you have Uncles."

He knew that he couldn't tell her the truth so he lied "it started when I was twelve, I was asking more and more questions about my Dad when my Mom let slip that when I was old enough he wanted me to go to this summer camp he told my Mom that a friend of the family is the Camp Activities leader and the director was he nephew. My Mom had put off telling my about the camp because she thought she would lose me if I went and in a way she did-"

Before he could continue the Sheriff interrupted by saying "what do you mean in a way she did."

"Instead of just going there for the summer like I told my Mom I would by the end of the second summer I had been invited to spend the winter break with them as well, it was an opportunity to get to know more about my dad so I said that I would by time I was 15 I was spending both the winter and summer there, I bet my Mom felt like she was losing me to someone who is lost at sea" Percy explained.

"You still haven't told us why your Uncles think you need a bodyguard" Stiles said.

"My Dad's family run this multinational company in New York, my Dad was lost at sea before he could tell his family about me so when I got introduced to them it was a shock because apparently I look exactly like my Dad. They have a lot of enemies so they make me and their children have bodyguard, we don't really need them now we all know how to defend ourselves we only put up with them because it avoids arguments" Percy said.

"So why did you turn your bodyguard away and won't your Uncles come here and make you keep your bodyguard" Scott asked.

"Grover isn't just my bodyguard he's one of my best friends, I've known him since I was twelve, and my Uncles won't come themselves they'll said one of their children to come and try to talk some sense into me or try and sent my older half-brother enough though he doesn't like me that much, which I can understand" Percy replied.

"You have an older half-brother?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah that's another reason it was a surprise to my Uncles that I existed, my Dad cheated on his wife with my Mom, my older brother was the sole heir to the inheritance but before Dad got lost at sea he changed his will giving us both half, he wasn't happy when he found out I existed and that Dad had cut his inheritance in half so that I had a share" Percy answered.

"Why was that Chiron guy worried about you" the Sheriff questioned.

Percy knew that he had to think of something he again he couldn't tell them that it was because he was worried I had been killed by monsters that are out to kill me because I'm a demigod, so he said "Chiron is my godfather, apparently him and my Dad were really close, and he's the activities leader at the camp it was him who said I could leave early normal I have to ask my older cousin but he was in a meeting with his father and Uncle. The only condition was that I had to let him know that I had gotten home ok but then I got the news about my Mom and I called you I didn't even think about calling Chiron because I knew that him and my Uncles would want me to live with them all year round and probably send me to a private school and I don't want that, I liked the school year because it meant that I could feel normal and not the nephew and son of a multinational company owners."

Everyone in the room looked at Percy with a sad expression on their faces.

The room fell into silence until Aunt Melissa said "Beacon Hill high school goes back in a week so I can talk to the principle sometime during the week to see if there is a place for you if you want."

Percy nodded his head and then said "that's sounds good… is it ok if I go to bed I haven't really gotten any sleep yet."

"Yeah sure… Scott can you show Percy to his old room" Aunt Melissa said.

Scott nodded his head and then headed towards the stairs with Percy.

About twenty minutes later Scott came back into the living room and Derek said "he'll probably be in shock for the next couple of days."

"He's Uncles must be really important if his bodyguard came all the way from New York because he missed a check in" Stiles said.

"I can't imagine having to live with the fact that my Dad cheated on his stepmom with his Mom, and then to have to probably spend the winter and summer breaks with them knowing that they don't like you because of how you came into this world" Melissa said.

Once again the room fell into silence and it wasn't long before Derek, Stiles and the Sheriff left and Scott and his Mom went to bed after locking the front door and checking the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

The next morning in the front room Percy lay having just woken up from his nightmare he was back in Tartarus being cursed by the Aria knowing that it was because of all the monsters that he's killed and have then cursed him with their dying breathe, hoping he hadn't woken up his Aunt Melissa and cousin Scott Percy made his way down stairs. He quickly found that they were still in bed, Percy made his way back upstairs and changed into his running cloths and then headed out for a jog, he knew he should have left a note but he figures that he would be back before they got up and then starting tomorrow he would leave a note if he left the house while they were still asleep. He remembers his friend Deacon staying that he ran a vets around here so while he's jogging he starts taking in his surrounding and before long he found the very thing that he was looking for. He walked into the vets and pressed the bell that was on the front desk, before long Deacon came out from the back and without looking up said "how can I help you?"

"Well, you can start by giving your friend a hug hello" Percy said in reply.

As soon as Percy had said the word friend Deacon looked up from the ground and instantly recognised Percy and he said "Percy my man, what are you doing here."

"Well, my Mom and Paul were killed in a car accident so I've come to stay with my cousin Scott and his Mom until I finish high school" Percy said.

"Scott McCall?" Deacon asked.

Percy nodded his head before saying "Yeah, do you know him."

"He's my assistant he works here after school and on the weekend… does he know about your heritage" Deacon asked.

"No, I can't put them in more danger than they ready are, if they know who I am I won't be able to protect them" Percy replied.

"Perce, you can't tell them that I've told you this but you need to know… about six seven months ago a werewolf bit Scott turning him into one, he and the pack he's in help to protect Beacon Hill, so if a monster comes looking for you then they could be danger of trying to stop it if they think that you're just a normal human" Deacon stated.

"Thanks for telling me Deacon but I just can't tell them who I really am not if I don't have to, at the minute I'm looking forward to the next couple of months or so of not having an responsibilities, of not being responsible for people that are younger than me… I know that in a couple of years I may not be here, us demigods don't really live that long especially a demigod of the big three and I am ok with that, I just can't get my cousin and his pack involved… so can you please keep who I am a secret" Percy counted.

Deacon nodded his head.

After ten minutes went by Percy said his goodbyes to Deacon and made his way back to his Aunt, as he approaches the house he knew that his Aunt and cousin had woken up while he was go as he could hear the talking from out here, knowing that he was probably in trouble for making them worry especially what they had discovered yesterday even though it was a lie. As soon as he opens the front door he is crowed by his Aunt, the Sheriff, Scott and Stiles who all looked worried, when they realised that he was ok, he was dragged into the living and before he could say something Aunt Melissa got there first "where have you been?"

"I was out jogging, when I woke up you guys were still asleep it wasn't until I was about five miles away from the house that I realised that I had left my phone on my bed and I hadn't left a note… I didn't mean to worry you" Percy replied.

"OK but next time leave a note or take your phone, you had us so worried about you" the Sheriff said.

Percy nodded his head and then engulfed his Aunt in a huge hug.

It was about a week later that Percy got introduced to the rest of the pack as Deacon had put it, first he met Allison Scott's girlfriend and he could tell by the way that she holds herself that she is an experienced hunter and if she is a part of the pack I can only hazard a guess at what she hunts. The next person he met was Lydia who he quickly discovered that Stiles was dating her as she was wearing the exact same bracelet that Stiles was wearing, which Percy found adorable that they are wearing the same thing, it wasn't long before he met Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Kira. He quickly became friends with the pack and being in the know about their secret without them knowing meant that he caught the hidden looks and meaning behind some of the thing that they said. Another thing that was being clear was that something terrible was going on people were turning up dead from this like having their head cut off and being poisoned by mistletoe and wolfbane, it wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that someone was killing off the supernatural and he could tell that the pack knew more about what was going on than they let on because every time the bell went off or there was a loud noise the entire pack jumped like they were expecting something to happen.

*2 months later*

A lot had changed since Percy had come to stay at his cousin's house, Percy knew about Scott and his pack and he was friends with them all even Derek who was probably not the easiest person to get to know but still they were friends, while there had been no monsters to show up and try an kill him he knew that something was going on because for the first time in last two months Scott and his pack don't look like they have the weight of the world on their shoulders, although I don't have a clue what they were going through it looked like it had finally ended and he was glad that they were starting to look their ages again. However, today something was up he had known that the others had a free so they were going back to Scott's to study, but seeing as Stiles was the one who dropped him off at school they had all said they would come back to get him at the end of his lesson as it would mark the end of school, but two hours later they still hadn't shown up so Percy made his own way home. When he reached the house he noticed that the front door was wide open, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen, he didn't uncap it just held onto it hoping to the gods that nothing had happened to his friends and family, when he reached the living room we found his friend, Aunt Melissa, the Sheriff and Deacon all sat on the sofa looking in front of them, when he followed their eyeline he found Kelli stood there and that was all he need to uncap his pen. Percy knew how this was going to go, his secret was going to be revealed and there was nothing he could do about it if he had any hope of protected his new family before he could say anything Kelli started to speak "surprised to see me Perseus."

"Isn't this getting boring for you, it's always the same Kelli what makes you think this the time that you are going to win" Percy said.

Instead of answering him Kelli attack him, he swung his sword in an arc and cut her in half before she could do anything else, as soon as she turned to dust Percy turned to the people that were sat on the sofa and asked "are you guys ok?"

"What just happened? How do you know her? What is she?" Everyone expect Deacon asked me.

Before I could say anything Deacon said "Percy, I know you said that you didn't want them to know but I think it's time that you tell them the truth... before something else comes looking for you."

"Perce, what does he mean something else? Why was that thing whatever she was after you?" Aunt Melissa asked.

"I wasn't honest with you guys when you asked about my Uncles and why they sent Grover to be my bodyguard, I know this is going to sound really crazy but I need you guys to trust me" Percy said, when everyone nodded he continued "what do you guys know about Greek Mythology?"

"Like the gods and the monsters" Isaac said.

I nodded before saying "well, the gods, the monsters all of it is true."

"Please tell us this is a joke the gods can't be real" the Sheriff said having only just come to grips with the supernatural.

"But werewolf can" Percy said.

"How do you know about werewolves" Derek asked.

"Firstly I know you, Scott, Erica, Isaac and Boyd are werewolves and secondly I know about werewolves because my uncle created the first werewolf... his name way Lycaon he was the king of Arcadia, he tried to feed Zeus human body parts it was a test of sorts, when Zeus found out he cursed Lycaon and his family in half creature, they were cursed to be werewolves forever" Percy replied.

Silence fell on the room and about ten minutes later Lydia broke the silence by saying "what are you?"

"I'm a Demigod" Percy replied.

"What's a Demigod" Erica asked.

"The Olympians get together with mortals and have children, these children are known as demigods; half mortal half god, there's a law that states that the gods can't have any contact with their offspring, its forbidden. I'm lucky though because I have actually met and had a conversation with my Dad on quite a few occasions, I was already a mistake so why not break a few more laws along the way right?" Percy answered.

"What do you mean that you're a mistake?" Scott asked.

"I'm not suppose to exist... I'm a son of Poseidon, one of the big three. At one point in time there were dozens of children of the big three but after World War II which was been a child a Hades and the children of Zeus and Poseidon, there was a prophecy stating that a child of the big three would either save or destroy the world on their 16th birthday so the three brothers swore an oath to not have any more demigod children as we are too powerful. But about 18 or so years ago Zeus fell of the wagon so to speak, he fell for an actress and had a little girl Thalia, Hades blinded with rage sent monster after monster after her, she finally reached Camp half-blood with Grover and two other friends, but she knew that they would all make it so she made her final stand there on the hill giving her friend enough time to get to safety, as she lay dying Zeus took pity on her and preserved her life energy in a tree which to this day protects the camp which is the only safe place on earth that is safe for people like me" Percy replied.

"Why would you come here then if the camp is the only safe place" Derek asked.

"Because I'm the most powerful demigod to ever exist I can handle myself and if I need anything I can call Grover who is my protector, I spent the school year at home every year, what happened to my Mom won't change that" Percy answered.

"Why did Hades care so much about Zeus breaking the oath but Poseidon didn't" Allison asked.

"Zeus wanted Hades to kill his son and daughter in 1940 they were demigods but Hades refused and put his children into hiding he was just about to put their mother into hiding when their house blow up with her still inside and he did this because he was scared of what would happen if the prophecy was to come to pass. So when he learned that Zeus had a child he was so angry that he wanted Zeus to feel the kind of pain that he felt, and My dad didn't care because by this point I had already been born" Percy answered.

"Has the prophecy come to past?" Aunt Melissa questioned.

Percy nodded but before he could say anything Deacon spoke "There are books about Percy's life I have the one's that I believe are relevant to this discussion is the third books last chapter and the last one."

Before anyone could say anything the books appeared in Percy hands so he said "I guess I will be reading first."

He read the titled of the book and opened it to the last chapter "Percy Jackson the Titans Curse chapter Twenty I Get A New Enemy For Christmas"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

 **Before I left Olympus, I decided to make a few calls. It wasn't easy, but I finally found a quiet fountain in a corner garden and sent an Iris-message to my brother, Tyson, under the sea. I told him about our adventures, and Bessie – he wanted to hear every detail about the cute baby cow serpent – and I assured him that Annabeth was safe.**

"Who is Annabeth?" The Sheriff asked.

"She's my girlfriend but she was also Thalia's friend, she was with her the nigh that she died" Percy replied.

 **Finally, I got around to explaining how the shield he'd made me last summer had been damaged in the manticore attack. "Yay!" Tyson said "That means it was good! It saved your life!"**

 **"It sure did, big guy," I said. "But now it's ruined."**

 **"Not ruined!" Tyson promised. "I will visit and fix it next summer."**

 **The idea picked me up instantly. I guess I hadn't realized how much I missed having Tyson around.**

 **"Seriously?" I asked. "They'll let you take time off?"**

 **"Yes! I have made two thousand seven hundred and forty-one magic sword," Tyson said proudly, showing me the newest blade. "The boss says 'good work'! He will let me take the whole summer off. I will visit camp!"**

 **We walked for while about war preparations and our dad's fight with the old sea gods, and all the cool things we could do together next summer, but then Tyson's boss started yelling at him and he had to get back to work. I dug out my last golden drachma and made one more Iris-message.**

 **"Sally Jackson," I said. "Upper East Side, Manhattan."**

 **The mist shimmered, and there was my mom at our kitchen table, laughing and holding hands with her friend Mr. Blowfish. I felt so embarrassed, I was about to wave my hand through the mist and cut the connection, but before I could, my mom saw me. Her eyes got wide. She let go of Mr Blowfish's hand really quick.**

 **"Oh, Paul! You know what? I left my writing journal in the living room. Would you mind getting it for me?"**

 **"Sure, Sally. No problem."**

 **He left the room, and instantly my mom leaned toward the Iris-message. "Percy! Are you all right?"**

 **"I'm, uh, fine. How's that writing seminar going?"**

 **She pursed her lips.**

 **"It's fine. But that's not important. Tell me what's happened!"**

 **I filled her in as quickly as I could. She sighed with relief when she heard that Annabeth was safe.**

 **"I knew you could do it!" She said. "I'm so proud."**

 **"Yeah, well. I'd better let you get back to your homework."**

 **"Percy, I... Paul and I -"**

 **"Mom, are you happy?"**

 **The question seemed to take her by surprise. She thought for a moment. "Yes. I really am, Percy. Being around him makes me happy."**

 **"Then it's cool. Seriously. Don't worry about me."**

Everyone in the room looked at me in shock that I would so easily except that my Mom was dating someone new.

 **The funny thing was, I meant it. Considering the quest I'd just had, maybe I should have been worried for my Mom. I'd seen just how mean people could be to each other, like Hercules was to Zoe Nightshade, like Luke was to Thalia. I'd met Aphrodite, Goddess of love, in person, and her powers had scared me worse than Ares. But seeing my mother laughing and smiling, after all the years she'd suffered with my nasty step-father, Gabe Ugliano, I couldn't help feeling happy for her.**

 **"You promise not to call him Mr. Blowfish?" She asked.**

 **I shrugged. "Well, maybe not to his face, anyway."**

 **"Sally?" Mr. Blofis called from our living room. "You need the green binder or the red one?"**

 **"I better go," she told me.**

 **"See you for Christmas?"**

 **"Are you putting blue candy in my stocking?"**

 **She smiled. "If you're not too old for that."**

 **"I'm never too old for candy."**

 **"I'll see you then." She waved her hand across the mist. Her image disappeared, and I thought to myself that Thalia had been right, so many days ago at Westover Hall: my mom was pretty cool.**

"I thought that Thalia was a tree?" Derek said.

"She was but the summer before this Annabeth and I went on a quest to find the golden fleece because the tree had been poisoned and it was dying the fleece was the only hope to save the camp, but it worked too well, it saved the tree and the protection on the camp remains but it also saved Thalia from death" Percy summaries.

 **Compared to Mount Olympus, Manhattan was quiet. Friday before Christmas, but it was early in the morning, and hardly anyone was on Fifth Avenue. Argus, the many-eyed security chief, picked up Annabeth, Grover, and me at the Empire State Building and ferried us back to camp through a light snowstorm. The Long Island Expressway was almost deserted. As we trudged back up Half-Blood Hill to the pine tree where the Golden Fleece glittered, I half expected to see Thalia there, waiting for us. But she wasn't. She was gone with Artemis and the rest of the Hunters, off on their next adventure.**

 **Chiron greeted us at the Big House with hot chocolate and toasted cheese sandwiches. Grover went off with his satyr friend to spread the word about our strange encounter with the magic of Pan. Within an hour, the satyrs were all running around agitated, asking where the nearest expresso bar was. Annabeth and I sat with Chiron and some of the other senior campers – Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers. Even Clarisse from Ares cabin was there, back from her secretive scouting mission. I knew he must've had a difficult quest, because she didn't even try to pulverize me. She had a new scar on her chin, and her dirty blond hair had been cut short and ragged, like someone had attack it with a pair of scissors.**

 **"I got news," she mumbled uneasily. "Bad news."**

 **"I'll fill you in later," Chiron said with forced cheerfulness.**

 **"The important thing is you have prevailed. And you saved Annabeth!"**

 **Annabeth smiled at me gratefully, which made me look away. For some strange reason, I found myself thinking about Hoover Dam, and the odd mortal girl I'd run into there, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I didn't know why, but her annoying comments kept coming back to me. Do you always kill people when they blow their nose? I was only alive because so many people had help me, even a random mortal girl like that. I'd never even explained to her who I was.**

 **"Luke is alive," I said.**

 **"Annabeth was right." Annabeth sat up.**

 **"How do you know?"**

 **I tried not to feel annoyed by her interest. I told her what my dad had said about the Princess Andromeda.**

 **"Well." Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "If the final battle does come when Percy is sixteen, at least we have two more years to figure something out."**

 **I had feeling that when she said "figure something out," she meant "get Luke to change his ways," which annoyed me even more. Chiron's expression was gloomy. Sitting by the fire in his wheelchair, he looked really old. I mean.. He was really old, but he usually didn't look it.**

 **"Two years may seem like a long time," he said. "But it is the blink of an eye. I still hope you are not the child of the prophecy, Percy. But if you are, then the second Titan war is almost upon us. Kronos's first strike will be here."**

 **"How do you know?" I asked. "Why would he care about camp?"**

 **"Because the gods use heroes as their tools," Chiron said simply. "Destroy the tools, and the gods will be crippled. Luke's forces will come here. Mortals , demigod, monstrous... we must be prepared. Clarisse's news may give us a clue as to how they will attack, but-"**

 **There was a knock on the door, and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the cold. He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously. "Hey! Where's... where's my sister?"**

 **Dead silence, I stared at Chiron. I couldn't believe nobody had told him yet. And then I realized why. They'd been waiting for us to appear, to tell Nico in person. That was the last thing I wanted to do. But I owed it to Bianca.**

"What happened to his sister?" Isaac asked.

"It's about to tell you" Percy replied, really not looking forward to the next ten minutes.

 **"Hey, Nico." I got up from my comfortable chair. "Let's take a walk, okay? We need to talk."**

 **He took the news in silence, which somehow made it worse. I kept talking, trying to explain how it had happened, how Bianca had sacrificed herself to save the quest. But I felt like I was only making things worse. "She wanted you to have this."**

 **I brought out the little god figurine Bianca had found in the junkyard. Nico held it in his palm and stared at it. We were standing at the dining pavilion, just where we'd last spoken before I went on the quest. The wind was bitter cold, even the camp's magical weather protection. Snow fell lightly against the marble steps. I figured outside the camp borders, there must be a blizzard happening.**

 **"You promised you would protect her," Nico said.**

 **He might as well have stabbed me with a rusty dagger. It would've hurt less than reminding me of my promise.**

"If a demigod's life is dangerous why did you promise to protect his sister" Stiles asked.

"Because the promise was the only thing that was keeping him from leaving the camp and following the others on the quest" Percy answered.

 **"Nico," I said. "I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she-"**

 **"You promised!" He glared at me, his eye rimmed with red. He closed his small fist around the statue. "I shouldn't have trusted you." His voice broke. "You lied to me. My nightmares were right!"**

 **"Wait. What nightmares?"**

 **He flung the god statue to the ground. It clattered across the icy marble. "I hate you!"**

 **"She might be alive," I said desperately. "I don't know for sure-"**

 **"She's dead." He closed his eyes. His whole body trembled with rage. "I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."**

 **Before he could answer, I heard a new sound behind me. A hissing, clattering noise I recognized all too well. I drew my sword and Nico gasped. I whirled and found myself facing four skeleton warriors. They grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn. I wasn't sure how they'd made it inside the camp, but it didn't matter. I'd never get help in time.**

 **"You're trying to kill me!" Nico screamed. "You brought these... these things?"**

 **"No! I mean, yes, they followed me, but no! Nico run. They can't be destroyed."**

 **"I don't trust you!"**

 **The first skeleton charged. I knocked aside its blade, but the other three kept coming. I sliced one in half, but immediately it began to knit back together. I knocked another's head off but it just kept fighting.**

 **"Run, Nico!" I yelled. "Get help!"**

 **"No!" He pressed his hands to his ears.**

 **I couldn't fight four at once, not if they wouldn't die. I slashed, whirled, blocked, jabbed, but they just kept advancing. It was only a matter of seconds before the zombies overpowered me.**

 **"No!" Nico shouted louder. "Go away!"**

 **The ground rumbled beneath me. The skeletons froze. I rolled out of the way just as a crack opened at the feet of the four warriors. The ground ripped apart like a snapping mouth. Flames erupted from the fissure, and the earth swallowed the skeletons in one loud CRUNCH! Silence. In the place where the skeletons had stood, a twenty-foot-long scar wove across the marble floor of the pavilion. Otherwise there was no sign of the warriors. Awestruck, I looked to Nico. "How did you-"**

 **"Go away!" He yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"**

 **The ground didn't swallow me up, but Nico ran down the steps, heading towards the woods. I started follow but slipped and fell to the icy steps.**

When Percy ran this the whole room erupted in laughter.

 **When I got up, I noticed what I'd slipped on. I picked up the god statue Bianca had retrieved from the junkyard for Nico. The only statue he didn't have, she'd said. A last gift from his sister. I stared at it with dread, because now I understood why the face looked familiar. I'd seen it before. It was a statue of Hades, Lord of the Dead. Annabeth and Grover helped me search the woods for hours, but there was no sign of Nico di Angelo .**

 **"We have to tell Chiron," Annabeth said, out of breath.**

 **"No," I said.**

 **She and Grover both stared at me.**

 **"Um," Grover said nervously, "what do you mean... no?"**

 **I was still trying to figure out why I'd said that, but the words spilled out of me. "We can't let anyone know. I don't think anyone realizes that Nico is a-"**

 **"A son of Hades," Annabeth said. "Percy, do you have any idea how serious this is? Even Hades broke the oath! This is horrible!"**

"Nico and Bianca are you cousins" Ethan said.

I just nodded.

 **"I don't think so," I said. "I don't think Hades broke the oath."**

 **"What?"**

 **"He's their dad," I said, "but Bianca and Nico have been out of commission for a long time, since even before World War II."**

"Are those the children whose mother was killed by Zeus" Danny asked.

I just nodded again not wanting to think about it.

 **"The Lotus Casino!" Grover said, and he told Annabeth about the conversation we'd had with Bianca on the quest.**

 **"She and Nico Were stuck there for decades. They were born before the oath was made."**

 **I nodded.**

 **"But how did they get out?" Annabeth protested.**

 **"I don't know," I admitted. "But Bianca said a lawyer came and got them and drove them to Westover Hall. I don't know who that could've been, or why. Maybe it's part of this Great stirring thing. I don't think Nico understands who he is. But we can't go telling anyone. Not even Chiron. If the Olympians find out"**

 **"It might start them fighting among each other again," Annabeth said.**

 **"That's the last thing we need." Grover looked worried, "But you can't hide things from the gods. Not forever."**

 **"I don't need forever," I said. "Just two years. Until I'm sixteen."**

 **Annabeth paled. "But, Percy, this means the prophecy might not be about you. It might be about Nico. We have to-"**

 **"No," I said. "I chose the prophecy. It will be about me."**

 **"Why are you saying that?" She cried. "You want to be responsible for the whole world?"**

"She knows what the prophecy is about doesn't she, that's why she's so upset at the idea of you claiming the prophecy" Derek questioned.

"Her and Chiron were the only ones besides the gods who knew what the prophecy said until about a week before I turned sixteen, that's when my Dad gave me permission to read it" Percy answered.

 **It was the last thing I wanted, but I didn't say that. I knew I had to step up and claim it. "I can't let Nico be in any more danger," I said. "I owe that much to his sister. I... let them both down. I'm not going to let that poor kid suffer any more."**

 **"The poor kid who hates you and wants to see you dead," Grover reminded me.**

 **"Maybe we can find him," I said. "We can convince him it's okay, hide him someplace safe."**

 **Annabeth shivered. "If Luke gets hold of him-"**

 **"Luke won't," I said. "I'll make sure he's got other things to worry about. Namely, me."**

 **I wasn't sure Chiron believed the story Annabeth and I told him. I think he could tell I was holding something back about Nico's disappearance, but in the end, he accepted it. Unfortunately, Nico wasn't the first half-blood to disappear.**

 **"So young," Chiron sighed, his hands on the rail of the front porch. "Alas, I hope he was eaten by monsters. Much better than being recruited into the Titans' army."**

 **The idea made me really uneasy. I almost changed my mind about telling Chiron, but I didn't.**

 **"You really think the first attack will be here?" I asked.**

 **Chiron stared at the snow falling on the hills. I could see smoke from the dragon guardian at the pine tree, the glitter of the distant fleece.**

 **"It will not be until summer, at least," Chiron said. "This winter will be hard... the hardest for many centuries. It's best that you go home to the city, Percy; try to keep your mind on school. And rest. You will need rest."**

 **I looked at Annabeth. "What about you?"**

 **Her cheeks flushed. "I'm going to try San Francisco after all. Maybe I can keep an eye on Mount Tam, make sure the Titans don't try anything else."**

 **"You'll send an Iris-message if anything goes wrong?"**

 **She nodded. "But I think Chiron's right. It won't be until the summer. Luke will need time to regain his strength."**

 **I didn't like the idea of waiting. Then again, next August I would be turning fifteen. So close to sixteen I didn't want to think about it.**

 **"All right," I said. "Just take care of yourself. And no crazy stunts in the Sopwith Camel."**

 **She smiled tentatively. "Deal. And, Percy-"**

 **Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Grover, who stumbled out of the Big House, tripping over tin cans. His face was haggard and pale, like he'd seen a specter.**

 **"He spoke." Grover cried.**

 **"Calm down, my young satyr," Chiron said, frowning. "What is the matter?"**

 **"I... I was playing music in the parlor," he stammered, "and drinking coffee. Lots and lots of coffee! And he spoke in my mind!"**

 **"Who?" Annabeth demanded.**

 **"Pan" Grover wailed. "The Lord of the Wild himself. I heard him! I have to... I have to find a suitcase."**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "What did he say?"**

 **Grover stared at me. "Just three words. He said, 'I await you...'"**

"That is the end of the chapter" Percy stated.

"What is the other book called that we should read Deacon?" Lydia asked.

"It's called Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian" Deacon replied.

"Well, then who wanted to read next?" Percy question the group sat before him.

"I will" Scott said.

Once Scott said those two words the new book appeared in Scott's hands.


End file.
